1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an installation for moving a person along a path such that the body of said person is subjected to certain speeds and/or accelerations, including a frame, a main arm rotatably joined to said frame at a horizontal axis, driver for driving the main arm, at least one further arm that is mounted by means of a rotary joint on the end of the main arm, as well as at least one accommodating means that is constructed to hold a person securely in place.
2. Description of Related Art
An installation of this type is known and is used, for example, as an attraction in fairgrounds and in amusement parks. The people who have occupied a seat in the attraction experience a sensation during the various movements and accelerations to which they are subjected. These movements depend, inter alia, on the kinematic characteristics of the installations which, for example, have multiple arms, hinge points and points of rotation, and the like. The movement pattern obtained as a result is usually characterised by many bends following on from one another, which yields accelerations which lead to a specific experience. In the case of the known installation the people are seated on a bench or seat, the thighs being supported approximately horizontally.
The aim of the invention is to provide an installation that adds an extra dimension to the experience to which the person is subjected during the movements of the installation. Said aim is achieved in that the accommodating means are connected to the at least one further arm, said main arm comprising two main arm parts which are joined to one another by means of a live ring, the axis of rotation of which is non-perpendicular with respect to the axis of rotation of the rotary joint.